A Winter Night's Desire
by Nemolicious
Summary: Here's to a Christmas I will never forget. Antonio/Jeremy -Slash-


Warnings: AU, heavy petting, homosexuality, lemmings, slight to severe ooc issues (you decide).

Disclaimer: The Women of the Otherworld series belongs to Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

Here's to a Christmas I will never forget.

Antonio and I had decided to step out for a night on the town due to the Sorrentino estate being too overcrowded during the holiday pack meet. He had just celebrated his 21st birthday earlier in the month and this was my treat to him, taking him to dinner and a movie.

We had pizza at this hole-in-the-wall parlor simply named _Donny's_, which wasn't very out of the way from his estate in the Catskills. During dinner he told me about his father's new business venture, I merely listened and nodded. I never had a head for business although when I had graduated from high school, Dominic had offered me a job with his company. I had politely refused, knowing deep down that I would never be as good as Antonio was at business.

Instead I had taken up translating old texts into English for colleges, researchers and collectors. Which suited me much better than business ever would have considering I preferred to keep to myself and not deal with strangers more than I had to.

After dinner, we left to see The Good, The Bad and The Ugly at the cinema. I bought the tickets and popcorn and we shuffled into the theater. It was still slightly crowded due to the fact that the movie had premiered less than two days ago. We talked until the lights dimmed and the room went silent in anticipation for the film to start. I was paying rapt attention to the movie until I felt Antonio's hand slide onto my knee, I looked over at him but his eyes were fixated on the screen. So, I paid it no mind until he started moving his hand higher, stopping at my upper thigh and giving it a firm but soft squeeze.

I stiffened in my seat, every inch of me tensing up as I looked at him again. He was still looking at the screen, but didn't seem to be watching the movie at all. His hand still rested on my upper thigh as I studied him, my cheeks felt red hot. I shifted slowly in my seat, pulling away from him ever so slightly. He didn't get the hint and gave my thigh another squeeze as his index finger began stroking my leg.

I bolted upright out of my seat, toppling over my bucket of popcorn. I walked briskly out the theater and waited under the awning of the building. Antonio came out a few minutes later looking upset. I turned my back to him as soon as I saw him and began studying the slowly falling snowflakes illuminated by the streetlights.

"Jer?" He whispered softly, taking a step closer to me, the snow crunching beneath his boots.

I pretended not to hear him, looking down the road, up at the sky, at my breath hanging in the air like a puff of smoke. Anywhere but him. I heard him call my name again and I still pretended not to hear him, looking everywhere but at him.

"God damn it, look at me."

I looked. His cheeks were reddening due to either embarrassment or the fact that it was very cold outside. For a few long moments we said nothing until he moved his gaze down to the ground and started off toward the parking lot.

"We might as well go home now," He muttered sullenly, grabbing his keys out of his coat pocket as he headed to the car.

The ride home was silent and awkward. The both of us too scared and embarrassed to talk about what transpired in the dark theater. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glance at me every so often on our way back to his family's estate.

When we got there I said my good nights to the rest of the pack, headed up to the guest bedroom I was staying in, stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed. I sat there on top of the covers, bringing my knees up to my chest as I tried to make sense out of what had gone on.

_  
It kind of felt good when he was touching me, but it wasn't right. ...was it? He had never done anything like this before. Perhaps I'm just confused, maybe I had misinterpreted his touch. Perhaps I had imagined his finger caressing my thigh. Or had I? _

As I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear him come in until the door clicked shut. I looked up at him, not saying a thing as he strode to the bed and sat next to me. Thumping his weight down on the bed. He opened his mouth to talk but quickly shut it and said nothing, turning his head away sharply. I instinctively put my hand on his shoulder, his olive skin warm and soft underneath my hand.

He slowly looked at me, eyes scanning my face as he sat up straight. He got closer, invading my personal space as his hand came to my face, brushing a lock of my hair out of the way and tucking it behind my ear. Without warning he pinned me to the bed with ease. I wasn't nearly as strong as he was and he was double my weight to boot. He brought his face close to mine, his eyes blazing with lust. I inhaled and drowned in his musky scent, my cheeks blazing red now.

We kissed slowly and tentatively, his lips soft against my slightly chapped ones. His tongue slid into my mouth as I let out a soft moan when his hand stroked my hardening length through the fabric of my pants. As he touched me, my erection grew uncomfortable in the confines of my pants. He ground himself against me, the feeling so different and yet so good.

I bit his lip hungrily, wrapping my arms around his neck as he continued to grope and arouse me. We continued to kiss and grind against each other until we couldn't control ourselves any longer.

--

Afterward, I laid still in bed the bed we shared, feeling his breath hot against the back of my neck. I started to drift off to sleep and was jolted awake as I heard him suddenly sit up in bed.

"Jeremy?" He whispered softly, his hand giving my bare arm a soft shake.

"Hm?" I rolled over to look at him.

"We... we shouldn't.. Let's just forget this ever happened," his eyes were downcast, not meeting mine..

For a few long seconds I looked at him, and then nodded before going back to sleep. And we never spoke of it again.

- The End -

* * *

Read & Review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
